Between all the Madness
by T.R. Figlewitz
Summary: While Alice, Collin, Andrew, and Hatter travel through Qunderland, some strange events occur back home. Looks like the Doctor came for a visit. Crossover of "Doctor Who" and "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".
1. Intoduction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or anything Doctor Who orientated**

**Introduction**

During the time Alice and her nephews (and the book that I find creepy and rude) were adventuring through Qunderland, strange events were happening back in their beloved town (which I forgot to mention is located in wales). To put the events in simple terms, "The Doctor came for a visit."

"Well, it seems as though I've landed." The Doctor said as the TARDIS flashed with electricity, the controls wacked up, the screens cracked up. Most likely he just had a bumpy ride. "Now," The Doctor said as he got up and dusted off his shirt. "Where am I?" Suddenly the TARDIS disappeared, leaving only him, in the middle of the town's square.

"Hello sweetie," River called from a few feet away. "Looks like your ride left you behind." The Doctor gave her a surprised stare, while River just grinned away (not quite like Cheshire, but getting there).

"What are you doing here?"

"The real question is, who sent for us to come here?" She asked. Her grin had vanished, and curiosity came over both of their minds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What makes you think we were sent here by someone?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I don't have any sort of time-space-traveling device on hand." River responded. "Also, it looked like you didn't plan on making a trip here. So I bet that someone sent for you, brought you here, and then sent your TARDIS somewhere else."

"But how can that be possible?" the Doctor inquired. "Moving the TARDIS would require a massive amount of energy. It doesn't look like there is even electricity here. Everything is so, Victorian era." The Doctor looked around, trying to see more of his surroundings.

"Guess again." River said as she pointed to a modern streetlight. After close observation, they realized this place did have electricity. Even more surprising, was that it was used with modern technology. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to measure the electricity and started to follow it to its source.

"Where are we going?" River implied. He acted as though he wasn't listening and kept on going down the street. "Doctor come quickly!" River screamed and then he came to River's side.

"What is it?" he asked. River pointed down a dark alleyway. He used his sonic screwdriver to light up the alley, and at the very end was something very shocking to them both.

"Is that a cyberman?" He whispered.

"I think so." River said.

"_Help, Help, Help me, Doctorrrr…"_ the cyberman spoke with a dying tone.

"Who did this to you?"

"_Qun… Qun… de… de… lll…"_ The cyberman was dead.

"How could this have happened?" River questioned.

"It happened because of Qunderland." River and the doctor turned around to find who was talking. They saw a woman with extremely white hair, a white dress, and even her skin was white. Everything about her was white.

"I have come here to warn you Doctor." She said. "The thing that has sent for you means to kill you. It wants to kill everything."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It is Qunderland. The soul of Qunderland." she responded.

"Who are you then?"

"I am the White Queen." she bowed in respect. River and the Doctor did the same. "I come from Wonderland, and we find that the worlds are in danger."

"Wonderland. Like from the book, Alice in Wonderland?" River wondered.

"Ah, yes. Figlewitz was the one who wrote it. He hypnotized a man from reality to do it. His name was "Charles Lutwidge Dodgson"."

"Lewis Carroll." The Doctor implied. The White Queen nodded her head. "Now follow me to Wonderland." She stared to walk back to where the Doctor and River first arrived. From there they all came across a small rabbit hole next a tree.

"I don't suppose we have to go down there?" River asked

"Why yes! Smart girl!" The White Queen said as she grabbed mushrooms out from her pocket. "Eat these." she passed one mushroom to the Doctor and on to River. Soon they started to shrink down to the size of a mouse. Suddenly the White Queen jumped down the hole leaving them behind.

"Geronimo." The Doctor called as he jumped in, with River following after.


End file.
